Love Before Death
by emekitty
Summary: A Story Between two Grim Reaper. One suffers from a deadly disease called Thorns Of Death, he had to do one thing to cure it, but for the one Grim Reaper did not reach his goal to cure the deathly disease and his lover plan his perfect last day( the plot at the end is close to the end of the story when the death occurs. Eric/Alan Yaoi.(T in the Beginning M at the end )


**Chapter 1:**

Unlike all the other attacks, this one was the worst. Alan life was almost over, he had less than a day to survive he had one way that was

rumored to cure it but he was short 100 pure souls reaching the thousandth. All those painful decades was also the happiest for the both of

them. Eric and Alan had become more than just friends. Eric had told him how he really felt about him, ever since then they've been happy till

the very end. But till Alan loses his last breath Eric will make him feel the same day he was truly happy.

"Please, just let me have my last day with him, , please." Eric said calmly but really frustrated. William sighed pulling up his

glasses,"Fine, but you will receive overtime once you return.." He nods to his boss and run out the door to the hospital.

"Eric.."Alan said weakly with tears flowing done his cheeks. "Alan I'm here please don't cry."Eric ran over and holds his lover in his arms

wiping off his cheeks. Alan nuzzles himself in his arms still sniffling. The nurse came in to the room, "I'm here to inform you that you are able to

go home until ten o'clock at night you must return before that." Alan looks up at Eric and smiles slightly. The nurse left the two lovers. "Eric did

you ask William to do this.?" Eric nods smiling lightly holding him tightly kissing his right cheek,"We should leave before you know.." Alan nods

becoming upset that he had a couples before he dies that he would never see his love ever again. He stands up weakly then steps forward

getting his balance. Eric saw sadness in his brown eyes and looks down. Alan turned to Eric and closed his eyes tears falling,"I don't want to

die, I don't want too, I don't want to leave you." Eric took hold of his lovers shoulders stroking the sides,"Baby please settle down, I don't want

you to die either, and i don't want you to stress."Eric looks in his eyes then pulls him into a loving kiss,"I love you so much Alan, please no more

crying." Alan nuzzles in the crook of his neck and nods tears falling all over Eric,"I love you so much too." Eric walked Alan out of the hospital to

their house.

They reached their house and they ended up sitting down cuddling on the couch. Alan rests his head into Eric chest as Eric strokes his hair

bending down and kisses his head. "I don't want to stay in the house."Alan looked up pouting softly. Eric smiles happily and looks at him,"What

would you like to do, love?" "Well, d..do you think we could go to the human world?" Eric looked huge about to speak, but he stayed silence

when is boyfriend made cute puppy eyes. "Fine.. but we have to bring a watch that wont change down there, we need to be back before we

have to be back at the hospital..."Eric said rubbing his loves temples. Alan giggles lightly and nods,"What will we have to do?" Eric smirked and

winks,"You will find out has soon as we return." Alan giggles again then stands up and rans to the bedroom to change. Eric shakes his head

happily and goes to change to spend his last day with him.

Alan giggles softly watching small children paying around and their parents telling them its time to leave. For some reason he found small

humans were so adorable. "Eric, seeing thoes human kids making want to be a mother.." Eric was shocked to hear his boyfriend saw that," Well

it doesn't work that way." "I know but if I was girl had have so many babies."Alan giggles tiny then looks up," If i was a female would you want

to have babies with me?" Eric blushes a light shade of pink and chokes softly when he spoke," Well.. I suppose so but I don't think I'd be a

good father." Alan frowns and hip bump him,"Of course you'd be a great daddy." Eric looks at how Alan looked when in tuck hi lower lip out, it

was the cutest thing he done, "I guess you are right, I'd be perfect since I'd a smart beautiful mommy to help." Alan smiled happily wrapping an

arm around Eric's arm holding his hand , leaning against him. They walked in silent smiling ever happy till Alan I just don't want you to forget

me.. if you did." Alan's eyes began to swell. "Baby.. I will never forget about you, do you understand? You will always be my one and only true

love."Eric pulled Alan's chin up. "I don't think I could love again, I'd be thinking of you and how we lived and loved decades with each other."

Alan nods to him and looks in his eyes as his eyes closed tightly, "O-oh Eric, you've made me feel like I didn't have this disease.. I love you

to much to lose you now, why did I have to be the one that had gotten it... Now I'm losing you.." "You wont lose me baby , I will always be their

for you don't ever forget that.." Eric kisses his soft lips gently caressing his head into his. Alan nods letting a few tears fall on him biting his lip

then kisses back. "I am sorry for breaking down... I just..." Eric set his finger on his lover's lips to shush him and kisses head, "Shh, my darling

no more words.

/Stopping their to make it longer in Chapters :) pretty sad isn't. Sorry for the sadness ;3;... Please Review and Enjoy Please?:3

~Emecat


End file.
